Welcome into my life
by jeanneo patronum
Summary: Retraçons ensemble, avec Severus, son histoire d'amour avec Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling .

Notes : Me revoilà pour une autre histoire ! C'est une histoire plus longue que ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment qui sera scindée en deux parties. Je m'excuse par avance des coquilles qui trainent mais mon seul correcteur c'est moi-même^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

Juin

Cette matinée du mois de juin offrait ses plus beaux rayons de soleil. Alors que les élèves prenaient le Poudlard express pour repartir à Londres, je me baladais avec mon épouse près du lac noir avant de prendre la route vers notre maison de campagne. Mes yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage, je repensais à notre histoire. Après la guerre, Hermione était revenue enseigner en tant que professeur de métamorphoses. A vrai dire, notre première année en tant que collègues fut… Explosive. Nos vieilles rancunes d'avant-guerre avaient refait surface et nous ne lésinions pas sur les insultes et les coups dans le dos. Puis l'année d'après, après s'être fais passer un savon par Minerva, nous avions tenté de calmer un peu le jeu même si quelques remarques acerbes fusaient par ci, par là. Puis finalement, les piques devinrent moins méchantes, plus amicales. Et oui, je peux avoir des amis, vous vous en doutiez ? A vrai dire… moi aussi, mais cette satané Granger commençait déjà à bouleverser ma vie.

Puis trois années de cohabitions dans le château passèrent. Lors des rondes nocturnes, Minerva nous mettait toujours ensemble, ce qui ne m'avait pas vraiment déplu. Lors de nos surveillances communes, Hermione était plus raisonnable et essayait de calmer ma fougue ardente, alors que moi, je tentais quand même de retirer le plus de points possible. D'ailleurs, le chat de gouttières nous surnommé toujours « le duo de choc ». Elle savait que ça avait le don de m'agacer et de faire rougir Granger. D'ailleurs à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi de sa coloration des joues. Puis certaines situations, gênantes, étaient survenues. Une fois, au mois de janvier alors que nous effectuions une dernière ronde pour vérifier si le parc normalement vide abritait des jeunes élèves téméraires, Granger eut la merveilleuse idée de glisser sur une plaque de verre. Bien sûr, lors de sa chute elle s'agrippa à quelque chose qui s'avéra être ma manche. Je me suis donc retrouvé sur elle dans une position plus que… suggestive. De l'étonnement, nous étions passés aux rires, enfin surtout elle, puis nous nous sommes rendus compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je me suis redressé d'un bon en toussant, terribles ces quintes de toux. Je l'ai quand même aidé à se relever et nous sommes repartis, les joues rouges, les habits trempés, en gros frigorifiés. J'eu le droit à un magnifique 'atchoum' de la part d'Hermione qui me fit ricaner. Nous sommes repartis de notre côté, moi dans l'ombre, elle dans la lumière en repensant a cette soirée.

Puis une année passa, les journées en compagnie de Granger aussi. Alors qu'une nuit, je faisais un merveilleux rêve sur les élèves qui réussissaient leurs potions sans qu'il y ait une seule explosion, le visage d'Hermione me sauta aux yeux et je voyais ses grands ambrés, ses pommettes rehaussés, son petit nez en trompettes, ses lèvres pulpeuse que j'embrassais et, et, et… Je m'étais réveillé en sursautant en me rendant compte que j'avais des sentiments pour elle ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Comment, moi, Severus Snape, pouvais tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle était si jeune, si belle, j'étais, d'ailleurs je le suis encore, si vieux et si laid. Non, non, non, il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je retombais la tête la première dans mon oreiller dans un petit soupir désespéré.

Mais mes bonnes résolutions furent vaines et tombèrent à l'eau. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir sans lui parler, sans la narguer et ses yeux tristes qui reflétaient l'incompréhension avaient eu raison de moi après avoir tenu deux mois.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma réaction lorsqu'elle débarqua chez moi, le 9 janvier, au soir en me criant un spontané « joyeux anniversaire! », un gros gâteau dans les bras, avec sur le dessus, mon âge inscrit avec du glaçage, me rappelant que trop bien notre écart d'âge. Mais durant cette soirée, elle m'avait fait tout oublier, profitant de l'instant présent.

Revenant à la réalité, je regardais ma femme avec amour. Depuis ce soir, elle avait changé radicalement ma vie. Je m'étais tout d'abord fait à l'idée de l'aimer d'un amour à sens unique puis, durant le bal de noël, j'appris à être aimé à mon tour par la jeune femme qui hantait depuis bien longtemps mes nuits.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles, nous vivions cachés sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'avis favorables à l'annonce de notre couple. Mais j'avais voulu faire d'elle plus qu'une simple 'petite-amie' à mes yeux. Alors, lors de l'un de nos nombreux diners, je lui avais demandé si elle voulait bien troquer son nom pour le mien. Et à mon grand étonnement elle m'avait dit oui ! Bien évidemment, notre mariage fut sur toutes les langues, et ils furent nombreux et ne pas comprendre cette union. Mais comme tous les évènements qui font le buzz, cette annonce fut assez vite remplacée par une autre pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Je la revois encore dans sa belle robe blanche, ses cheveux dévoilant sa nuque, ses hauts escarpins nacré, ses yeux maquillés, brillant de larmes contenus avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui si tous ce que je vis avec elle n'est pas qu'un simple rêve ou le réveil sera brutal. Mais chaque matin, je la vois, étendue à mes côtés, allongée sur le ventre respirant doucement.

Bien sûr je n'étais pas sans savoir que nos deux caractères explosifs donneraient lieu à d'épiques engueulades qui se finissait souvent au lit, une fois la colère retombé. Qu'est-ce que j'aime l'après engueulade… Hum.

«Severus ? »

Je me retournai vers elle, revenant à la réalité, scrutant ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis la peur et la gêne dans ses iris ambré.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

Voulait-elle me quitter ? Pour qui ? Weasley ? Thomas ? Potter ? Elle dut se rendre compte qu'elle était trop jeune pour être avec moi. Bien sûr je m'étais fait à cette idée mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre sans el-

«Tu vas être papa mon amour »…

A l'entente de cette révélation, ma virilité en prit un coup. Quoi de plus ridicule que de tomber dans les pommes lorsque la femme de votre vie vous apprit que vous allez devenir papa ?

J'espère vous avez aimé cette première partie, est-ce que vous voulez lui suite^^ ?

Une p'tite review ?

A bientôt,

Jeanneo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Non je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Notes : Voici la suite et fin ! Je voulais particulièrement remercier Fantomette34 qui a eu le courage de corriger mes fautes et qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner des conseils. Merci encore.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Mois après mois, je voyais le petit ventre normalement plat d'Hermione se développer au rythme du petit bout qui prenait forme. Chaque auscultation mensuelle se faisait au château pour ne pas que cela ait de conséquences pour le bébé.

Hermione avait décidé de révéler aux enseignants sa grossesse au bout du quatrième mois, lors d'une réunion. Nous avions eu le droit à une petite danse de la joie de la part de Minerva ainsi qu'un florilège de félicitations de la part de chaque professeur. Quand Hagrid voulut prendre Hermione dans ses bras, je l'en dissuadai d'un coup d'œil noir qui aurait pu faire fuir un troupeau de centaures.

Mais un jour, alors que je faisais des courses pour Hermione, (c'est drôle de me voir acheter des couches culottes hein ?) mon regard fut attiré par le fruit interdit, l'objet qui devrait être banni de ce monde, le livre « Etre papa pour les nuls ». Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû l'acheter mais la tentation était trop forte, il fallait bien que je me documente un minimum sur la grossesse et la paternité ! En rentrant au château, je m'étais installé dans mon fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione dormait dans notre chambre. Après une lecture intensive, une lourde angoisse s'empara de moi. Est-ce que Hermione se reposait assez, mangeait correctement ? J'étais sûr que toute cette magie c'était trop pour elle, nous devions nous exiler en Sibérie en attendant. C'est bien la Sibérie. Est-ce que j'allais faire un bon père ? Et si le bébé ne m'aimait pas ? Imaginez, s'il me vomit dessus en public…

Bref, depuis ce jour où _ce_ livre ensorceleur entra dans ma vie, je faisais encore plus attention à Hermione qu'avant. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver…

« Mais je ne suis pas en sucre, Severus ! Je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte et je te jure que je vais devenir folle si tu continues ! »

« Mais le livre a dit… »

« Je vais te le faire bouffer ton livre ! »

C'étaient les hormones.

« Ne t'énerve pas ce n'est pas bon pour le… »

Je ne continuais pas ma phrase, je sentais le sort cuisant qui m'était destiné si je parlais encore. Que l'on soit bien d'accord, si je faisais tout ça, c'est parce le livre disait de ne pas énerver une femme enceinte sinon je ne me laisserais pas faire bien évidemment…

Puis vint la dernière échographie qu'Hermione, et moi-même d'ailleurs, attendions avec impatience. Cette fois-ci nous avions décidé de demander le sexe du bébé. Nous avons donc été à l'infirmerie où le médicomage qui suivait Hermione nous attendait. Hermione s'allongea sur l'un des lits, je pris sa main et le médicomage passa sa baguette sur son ventre. Nous entendîmes les battements du cœur de notre bébé.

« Pouvons-nous savoir si c'est une fille ou garçons ? »

Il opina du chef et repassa sa baguette au même endroit. Une douce lumière rosée nous envahit.

« Vous allez avoir une petite fille. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione le remercia et détourna son regard vers moi. J'étais ému mais je le cachai un peu me contentant de serrer sa main encore plus fort et de l'embrasser sous l'œil d'une Poppy touchée.

Mais à chaque grossesse ses complications, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions au troisième trimestre lorsqu'Hermione se leva pour aller au petit coin je remarquai que le drap était rouge. Je n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'un cri à vous glacer le sang survint. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain ou je la vis allongée sur le sol, la cuvette couverte de sang. Je la pris dans mes bras et me précipitai vers l'infirmerie dont je faillis casser les portes.

Alertée par le bruit tonitruant, Poppy sortit deux secondes après mon entrée fracassante, jurant contre la personne qui venait de casser ses portes. Mais son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit Hermione dont la nuisette était tachée de sang. Je la posai sur le lit en criant, plutôt en hurlant, ordonnant à Poppy de se dépêcher. Elle ausculta la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler notre médicomage. Celui-ci n'étant pas disponible, une médicomage de garde cette nuit-là arriva pour aider Poppy. Elles ne me répondirent pas lorsque je leur demandai ce qu'il se passait. Je n'entendais que des « placenta », « saignements ». Elles s'affairèrent autour d'Hermione tout en parlant.

Je crus devenir fou, je m'imaginais mille scénarios plus horribles qui eurent presque raison de moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, vraiment ? J'ai cru que ça faisait deux heures que je tournais en rond, Poppy revint vers moi après avoir renvoyé la médicomage.

« Le placenta d'Hermione s'est décollé, il lui faut absolument du repos si elle veut arriver au terme. Il faut que vous veniez ici pour qu'elle puisse être suivie chaque semaine. En attendant, elle reste ici pour se reposer et après elle pourra peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être, repartir dans vos appartements. »

« Bien, merci Poppy. »

Je me dirigeai vers son lit, m'assis sur une chaise et la surveillai jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

Depuis cette complication, j'étais devenu encore plus protecteur avec elle qu'avant, même si elle me disait que tout allait bien. Je lui répétais toujours qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

« Tu deviens aussi parano que Maugrey. »

« Non, j'ai juste eu peur de vous perdre ce soir-là »

Nous fûmes tous les deux surpris de ma soudaine confidence, moi qui n'aimais pas déballer mes sentiments, et bizarrement, j'ai continué dans ma lancée. Eh oui, moi aussi je pouvais le faire !

« J'ai peur de te perdre, de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père comme le mien, j'ai peur que notre fille ne m'aime pas et… »

Hermione stoppa ma tirade en prenant en prenant mon visage en coupe et en m'embrassant doucement. Les sentiments que je lus dans le fond de ses iris ambrés me firent manquer des battements de cœur.

« Arrête de dire ça Sev,' tu seras le meilleur père du monde et je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimera. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne nous feras jamais de mal comme le tien. »

Je m'agenouillai a ses pieds, posai mes mains sur son ventre et je commençai à parler à notre petite fille. Hermione passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'ébène et m'écoutait débiter des paroles pour que notre petite fille puisse entendre le son de ma voix, pour le tranquilliser et qu'il l'identifie comme une voix familière et rassurante… Je l'ai lu dans le livre…

Puis nous sommes arrivés au mois de mai. Durant tout le printemps, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre en me disant continuellement « j'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Et puis je suis vraiment trop grosse, je dois être horrible. Et puis, tu m'as vu avec ce masque de grossesse ? Oui tu dois vraiment me trouver horrible ».

Puis il y avait également ses montées d'hormones auxquelles j'avais du mal à renoncer à cause de son décollement de placenta. Elle se plaignait de son manque, mais moi aussi je devais m'abstenir de relations sexuelles durant cette période, moi aussi j'en souffrais ! Alors quand elle commençait m'aguicher en se baladant en petite culotte dans le salon ou dans notre chambre…

Enfin, aujourd'hui j'avais des élèves de quatrième année qui avait dû monter un plan contre moi. Ces cornichons dépourvus de neurones avaient fait exploser au moins quatre chaudrons en une heure ! Je me massais les paupières quand soudain une élève entra en trombe. Je faillis bien me crever les deux yeux comme Oberyn Martell en m'enfonçant les pouces en sursautant. Je m'apprêtais à tuer l'élève sur place quand elle me devança.

« Professeur, c'est... professeur Snape elle a… »

Un tourbillon noir passa devant elle, créant un courant d'air.

« accouché ».

J'étais bien loin et je ne vis pas tous les élève se précipiter à ma porte pour me voir partir en courant vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé devant, j'entendis des cris de femme et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'entrai en trombe pour découvrir Hermione les jambes écartées, en sueur, et rouge qui soufflait à toute vitesse. Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour lui prendre sa main. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée lorsque je sentis qu'elle broyait la mienne. Diantre ! Ma femme avait plus de force que cet illettré d'Hagrid !

« Je peux savoir ou t'étais ? »

« Mais enfin mon amour, j'étais en… »

« Tais-toi je ne veux rien savoir, tu m'énerves ! »

Le ricanement de l'assistante se stoppa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit mon regard noir. Après mettre fait sermonner une bonne dizaine de fois et plusieurs « Poussez madame, poussez ! », j'entendis les premiers cris de bébé. Hermione relâcha ma main. Merlin soit loué, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me rompre tous les os, pour prendre dans ses bras tremblants, notre bébé. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle lui sourit. Elle leva sa tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement en me la tendant. D'abord hésitant, je me résolus à la prendre contre moi. Une larme coula le long de ma joue blafarde et je la regardai avec une immense fierté. Je tenais dans mes bras la vie, celle que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir créer. Je me penchai vers Hermione et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on l'appelle Sev ? »

Je n'eus aucune hésitation lorsque je vis sa petite frimousse.

« Mélodie. »

Lorsque je croisai le regard d'Hermione, je sus que cela lui plaisait. Elle la reprit et lui donna le sein. Pendant ce temps je remplissais tous les papiers concernant la naissance de Mélodie Eileen Snape. Ensuite je regardai le tableau composé des deux femmes de ma vie n'y croyant toujours pas, moi qui n'avais jamais aspiré à une vie sentimental et à une vie de famille. Je la repris dans mes bras une fois qu'elle fut sustentée.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à embrasser ma petite mélodie, ma petite fille, enfin notre petite fille, j'entendis un petit bruit, des ricanements, quelque chose de chaud le long de ma chemise qui me fit déglutir difficilement. Je baissai ma tête et je vis qu'elle m'avait vomi dessus… Après tout, c'est peut-être un signe d'affection non ? Il faudrait que je regarde dans le livre…

Une p'tite review ? C'est gratuit et ça fais plaisir ^^


End file.
